L'avocate
by ToughAintEnough
Summary: Pour celles qui fantasment sur House, imaginez que l'avocate, c'est vous... Vous débarquez dans l'hôpital et découvrez la vie à P/P. Ni Hameron, ni Huddy, juste House et vous...
1. L'arrivée à Princeton Plainsboro

_L'arrivée à Princeton Plainsboro_

John Don Street – Lundi 1er septembre

Melinda était stressée. Il est 8h50 et elle est en retard. Un camion d'éboueurs bloque la rue en sens unique dans laquelle elle s'était engagée 15 minutes plus tôt. En retard pour un premier jour, ça n'est jamais recommandé…

Melinda était censée arriver à 9h à l'Hôpital de Princeton Plainsboro. Aujourd'hui, elle reprend le poste d'avocate de l'hôpital que Stacy Warner avait quitté quelques temps plus tôt. Malgré un parcours plutôt brillant et trois ans dans un cabinet d'avocats prestigieux, ce nouvel emploi constitue un tournant majeur dans sa carrière. Avoir la responsabilité de toutes les opérations juridiques d'un si grand établissement n'est pas une mince affaire. D'autant que la doyenne de l'hôpital, Lisa Cuddy, menait son affaire avec une poigne déroutante.

C'est d'ailleurs avec elle qu'elle avait rendez vous ce matin, pour un entretien, dit de « bienvenue », et la présentation des locaux. Et être en retard pour un entretien avec son patron, ça ne peut faire que mauvaise impression. Son angoisse devait se lire sur son visage, car les éboueurs, qui se trouvaient juste devant elle, semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à faire beaucoup trop consciencieusement leur travail.

Après 20 minutes d'attente derrière leur camion, elle put enfin s'échapper de cette situation désespérante (après les avoir rapidement doublés et avoir manqué d'exploser le rétroviseur d'une voiture de luxe garée là). Sa petite New Beetle décapotable noire fonça alors à toute vitesse à travers les rues de la ville, ses enceintes crachant bien trop fort une chanson fort appropriée : Un Homme Pressé, de Noir Désir. Mais de toute façon, Melinda ne l'écoutait pas. Elle n'avait même pas conscience de ce qu'elle entendait. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que cette musique qui lui hurlait dans les oreilles la détendait ; le bruit l'empêchait de penser et la maintenait attentive à ce qu'il se passait sur la route (sa conduite rapide n'ayant rien de sécurisant…)

C'est à 9h02 qu'elle arriva devant l'hôpital. Ne voulant pas aggraver son cas, elle décida de se garer sur une place interdite, lassant ses warnings s'excuser pour elle.

Elle traversa en toute hâte le hall d'entrée, pour se rendre à l'accueil où Lisa Cuddy l'attendait déjà :

- Bonjour, je suis l'avocate…

- Lisa Cuddy enchantée. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation, puis annonça : A en croire nos conversations téléphoniques, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez aussi jeune…

Melinda ne sut que trop en penser. Etait-ce un compliment ou un reproche ? Après tout oui, elle avait eu son diplôme jeune ; elle n'a jamais redoublé et avait eu son bac à 17 ans. Mais, cela ne l'empêchait pas de connaître son job et d'y exceller. Et elle comptait bien le faire savoir.

- Oh, eh bien, merci. Je crois que c'est pour cette raison que mon profil a été retenu lors des différents entretiens que j'ai pu passer : je connais les toutes dernières réformes sur le bout des doigts…, dit-elle en souriant.

Cette solution avait du plaire à Lisa Cuddy car elle lui afficha un grand sourire et l'invita à se diriger vers son bureau. Après une courte entrevue entre les 2 femmes, la doyenne entreprit de lui présenter l'hôpital et de lui montrer son propre bureau.

Elles prirent donc l'ascenseur, et se dirigèrent vers le service des diagnostics, après être passées devant le bureau du responsable du service oncologie (un certain James Wilson à ce que Melinda avait pu lire). En fait, elles n'atteignirent pas le service des diagnostics et s'arrêtèrent juste avant, au bureau mitoyen. Cuddy sortit une clef de sa poche et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte en verre opaque qui leur faisait face.

- Oh, c'est déjà l'heure des cachoteries entre filles… Dites, quand est ce que je serai enfin invité ? balança derrière elles une voix masculine…

- Melinda, je vous présente le Dr House, indiqua Cuddy. Melinda est la nouvelle avocate de l'hôpital.

- Enchantée, avança Melinda en tendant la main.

House ne daigna pas lui répondre. Troublée, elle ravisa son geste.

Elle avait bien sûr entendu parler du Dr House. Evidemment, quel avocat en droit de la responsabilité médicale ne le connaissait pas ?? Sa réputation de salarié à problème est au moins aussi glorieuse que celle de médecin hors du commun.

C'est donc décidée à ne pas se laisser impressionner par cet homme sans gêne et trop porté sur la chose que Melinda entra dans son nouveau bureau, laissant House sur le seuil de la porte.

La pièce était plutôt spacieuse. Composée évidemment d'un bureau et d'une bibliothèque, elle contenait également un coin canapé avec une table basse. Une plante verte trônait dans un coin tandis qu'à l'opposé un halogène rivalisait avec une immense baie vitrée.

- Voilà donc votre bureau, indiqua fièrement Cuddy.

- Il est très… agréable… avoua l'avocate.

- Heureuse que ça vous plaise. Bien, je suis désolée de vous laisser si rapidement, mais c'est la rentrée pour moi aussi, et j'ai beaucoup à faire…

Melinda la laissa partir sans problème et posa ses affaires. Elle commençait à s'installer, quand tout à coup elle se souvint de sa voiture… Elle prit donc ses clefs et sortit pour la garer correctement. Après tout, Cuddy lui avait indiqué qu'elle avait une place de parking attitrée. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son véhicule, elle fut soulagée de voir qu'aucune amende ne l'y attendait. Elle rougit cependant de honte en s'apercevant qu'elle était presque garée sur une place pour handicapés. Presque garée seulement car la place était occupée par une superbe moto noire et orange. En s'approchant un peu plus, elle vit le nom de _Gregory House _indiqué sur le panneau. A bien y réfléchir, elle savait que le Dr House avait une canne, mais vu l'entrée fracassante qu'il avait fait, elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte…


	2. La première affaire

Salut à tous ! Voilà c'est ma première fanfic, alors si vous pouviez prendre quelques secondes pour me donner votre avis, ça serait vraiment sympa. J'avoue que si je vois que personne ne me lit, je ne sera pas inspirée pour écrire une suite…

Fic qui doit normalement être longue et dont les perso ne m'appartiennent pas (à part Melinda).

_La première affaire_

De retour dans son bureau, elle jeta un coup d'œil au courrier _destiné à_ _la personne chargée des opérations juridiques_, comme l'indiquait le post-it qui y était accolé.

Après plusieurs lettres banales, elle tomba sur une lettre de convocation au tribunal pour le jeudi 4 septembre. L'affaire concernait un malade qui portait plainte contre le Dr House pour médicamentation hasardeuse. Concrètement, House lui avait administré un traitement sans savoir de quoi il souffrait réellement.

Melinda (il faut l'avouer) était un peu secouée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à plonger dans le travail aussi rapidement, et encore moins à devoir traiter un cas du Dr House comme test d'entrée…

Après avoir pris connaissance du dossier, elle se décida enfin à aller frapper au bureau juste à côté du sien. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi son bureau était situé à cet endroit. Elle ne comprendra que plus tard que le choix de Cuddy était justifié par le fait que 80 de l'activité juridique de l'hôpital reposait sur le Dr House…

- Excusez-moi… hasarda-t-elle.

House était scotché à une mini-télé sur laquelle une actrice bien trop maquillée affirmait à un médecin au sourire ravageur qu'il était l'homme de sa vie.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, mais il n'était pas dans son tempérament de se laisser ignorer.

- Dr House, vous passez au tribunal jeudi. M. Johnson (ndla : c'est original hein ??) vous reproche de lui avoir administré un traitement sans connaître sa maladie.

- …

Elle était estomaquée. Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? Et c'est lui qu'elle allait devoir défendre ? En plus, avec sa chemise froissée et sa barbe de 2 jours, il ne ressemblait à rien, alors adieu la bonne impression devant les jurés… Quoique…

Ses yeux avaient quelque chose de profond, d'insondable…

Ce sont d'ailleurs ses yeux là qui la fixèrent alors que le soap, que le talentueux médecin regardait, était interrompu par une page de publicité. Elle ne s'en aperçut pas de tout de suite, perdue dans sa réflexion, ce qui laissa le temps à House de la regarder plus en détails.

La première observation qui lui vint à l'esprit fut très pragmatique : elle était sexy. Elle portait une jupe de tailleur noire, suffisamment longue pour rester professionnelle, suffisamment courte pour dévoiler ses fines jambes et le tatouage qu'elle portait sur la cheville. En haut, un débardeur rouge auquel elle avait assorti son collier. Si House n'était pas persuadé qu'elle allait passer son temps à le saouler, il se serait montré charmeur. Mais sachant que, dès son premier jour, elle était déjà dans son bureau à l'interrompre pendant son émission préférée, il décida d'être House dans toute sa splendeur…

- Bon vous allez rester plantée là longtemps ?!

Ces paroles sortirent Melinda des ses pensées pour un dur retour à la réalité. Ce House l'envoyait se faire voir ailleurs !

- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi vous m'envoyez chier mais le fait est que vous allez devoir me filer un coup de main si vous ne voulez pas vous voir interdire la pratique de la médecine.

- C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?!

- Ah ça y est, je vous intéresse ? Ironisa-t-elle

- Nan, votre décolleté n'est pas assez profond !

C'est au moment où Melinda allait sortir de ses gonds qu'un autre médecin entra dans le bureau.

- Bonjour… dit-il étonné de cette présence féminine.

House leva les yeux au ciel : Oh Wilson j't'en prie ! Arrête d'être poli avec toutes les bonnes-femmes qui se baladent en jupe !! Elle, on s'en fout s'est l'avocate. Et puis de toute façon, tu es marié.

- Oh merci pour l'information Greg, répondit Wilson.

- Oui, merci pour cette intervention Dr House. Enchantée, je suis Melinda, la nouvelle avocate, adressa-t-elle tout sourire à Wilson.

- James Wilson, responsable du service oncologie.

- Bon ça va durer longtemps ?! Parce que j'aimerai que la casse-pied sorte de mon bureau, alors Wilson si tu pouvais l'emmener avec toi en sortant…

Avant que Wilson n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, trois autres médecins débarquèrent dans le bureau. _Décidemment, on entre ici comme dans un moulin…_ pensa Melinda. Une jeune femme et deux hommes entrèrent rapidement. Sans prendre la peine de se présenter, la jeune femme annonça :

- House nous avons un nouveau patient. Une petite fille de 8 ans est sous le coup d'une violente crise cardiaque et présente des escarres sur le thorax.

- Rien d'extraordinaire, elle prend des pilules diététiques, rétorqua-t-il sans vraiment y penser.

- A huit ans ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Peu importe, mon émission recommence, sortez tous d'ici, répondit-il sèchement.

- On peut peut être faire les présentations avant… s'imposa un des deux médecins. Je suis Eric Foreman, dit-il en tendant la main à Melinda.

- Melinda, la nouvelle avocate.

- Oh, alors vous remplacez Stacy ? interrogea l'autre médecin. Robert Chase, nous travaillons tous les trois avec le Dr House, précisa-t-il en incluant la jeune femme.

- Pas _avec_ moi, _pour_ moi, précisa House.

- Quel humilité, ironisa Melinda.

- Allison Cameron.

_Wahou_, pensa Melinda. Si Cuddy avait toute la classe et le sexy possiblement réunis dans une seule personne, cette Cameron, quant à elle, était carrément belle. Lorsqu'elle était entrée, Melinda n'avait pas pu l'observer mais, à la voir en face d'elle, elle comprit pourquoi House l'avait choisie dans son équipe.

- Melinda, se présenta-t-elle.

- DEHORS !! hurla House.

Se doutant que recueillir des informations auprès de ce grincheux était peine perdue, Melinda se décida à interroger ses coéquipiers à propos de l'affaire qu'elle devait traiter. C'est donc avec le Dr Foreman (un homme charmant) qu'elle poursuivit la conversation dans son bureau, tandis que Chase et Cameron étaient partis ausculter la patiente. Wilson, quant à lui, retourna vaquer à ses occupations.


	3. Le premier procès

Wahou… Pour tout vous dire, je n'avais jamais compris l'engouement des auteurs pour les reviews. Mais en lisant les vôtres, j'ai compris. C'est tout simplement extra stimulant et ça donne vraiment envie de vous faire part de ce qui nous trotte dans la tête…

Alors, please, please, please (chanson des Shout Out Louds) : reviewez mon nouveau chapitre.

En espérant qu'il vous plaira… Bonne lecture

_Le premier procès_

Jeudi 4 septembre – 9h50

On y était. Dans dix minutes l'ensemble de la Cour allait entrer dans la salle. Melinda, cette fois, était hyper stressée. Elle avait bossé durant ces deux derniers jours sur ce dossier, sur la manière dont elle allait mener sa plaidoirie. House, assis à côté d'elle jouait sur sa PSP. Depuis 9h00, l'heure à laquelle elle était arrivée à l'hôpital, il ne lui avait pas décroché un mot. Enfin si. Il avait grandement protesté lorsqu'elle avait annoncé à 9h15 qu'ils prendraient sa voiture pour aller au tribunal. Craignant trop que House se défile au dernier moment, elle n'avait pas voulu le laisser venir seul à l'audience. Son témoignage était impératif.

En conséquence de quoi, le trajet lui avait paru interminable et très, très embarrassant. Elle avait essayé de lui parler deux fois, puis avait fait exception à la règle du _jamais deux sans trois_ et avait renoncé à toute tentative de communication avec le psychorigide assis à côté d'elle.

10h00. Tout le monde se lève. Sauf House. Obligée de lui taper dans l'épaule pour qu'il daigne lever les yeux de sa console.

Raconter le détail du procès serait pure folie, car le procès fut un pur désastre. Les arguments de la partie adverse étaient déroutants et le témoignage du malade trop bien préparé pour que Melinda espère avoir la moindre de chance de gagner cette affaire.

Son affaire. La première affaire que lui avait confié l'hôpital. L'affaire où tout se jouait en quelque sorte. Le test. Oh bien sûr, même si elle perdait, elle conserverait son poste, mais elle perdra toute sa crédibilité auprès de l'ensemble du personnel de l'hôpital et plus particulièrement auprès de House. Et ça, il n'en était pas question.

Aussi, quand ce fût au tour de House de témoigner, elle pria pour qu'il ait entendu le peu de recommandations qu'elle avait tenté de lui transmettre au cours de leur trajet en voiture.

Après deux minutes d'intervention, elle comprit qu'elle avait parlé à un mur. House resta campé sur ses positions de médecin qui sait tout mieux que tout le monde, qui fait comme il l'entend, énonçant à tour de bras des termes médicaux auxquels les jurés n'ont rien compris. Aussi, au cours de la plaidoirie adverse qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter, elle put lire dans les yeux des membres du jury qu'elle avait déjà perdu.

C'est peut être la raison pour laquelle sa plaidoirie ne suivit pas du tout le cheminement qu'elle avait pourtant répété pendant des heures et des heures… Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prévu, sa plaidoirie ne fût pas pragmatique. Bien au contraire. Sa plaidoirie fût enflammée, attestant que « les pratiques du Dr House, médecin réputé dans tout l'Etat, sont communes à beaucoup d'autres praticiens quand il est clair que les symptômes du malade ne laissent entrevoir aucun autre diagnostic », ou encore que « c'est d'ailleurs grâce au traitement _hasardeux_, comme vous aimez le qualifier, du Dr House qu'un nouveau symptôme de la maladie de Mr Johnson s'est révélé. Sans cette découverte, il n'aurait pas été possible de trouver de quelle maladie souffrait réellement cet homme. C'est donc grâce au choix décisif du Dr House que vous avez la vie sauve Mr Johnson. » et pour finir… « Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, compte tenu de l'absence de médecins aussi talentueux que le Dr House dans l'ensemble de cet Etat, je crois que l'issue de cette affaire est évidente. Par ailleurs, si vous interdisez la pratique de la médecine au Dr House, vous pouvez commencer à compter les morts ».

Grand silence. Melinda elle même était choquée des termes qu'elle venait d'employer. Cette plaidoirie était de la folie, de la démence même…

Voilà, la folie passagère. C'est l'argument qu'elle tenterait de développer quand Cuddy voudra la virer. Folie passagère due à certains neurones de son cerveau qui ont tout simplement grillé au cours du témoignage de House.

Ce n'est que lorsque le juge lui demanda si elle avait terminé que Melinda s'aperçut qu'elle était restée plantée là, au beau milieu de la salle.

Elle alla donc se rassoir, tandis que les jurés se levèrent pour aller délibérer. House se leva à son tour et ne manqua pas de remarquer que son avocate tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

Lui aussi était assez secoué d'ailleurs. L'ardeur qu'elle venait de déchaîner devant ces gens, tous ses arguments prouvant que lui, pur casse-pied de House, était un médecin extraordinaire, la forme d'admiration que cette Melinda avait dans ses yeux… C'en était beaucoup pour un jeudi matin 11h30 et House ne savait plus que penser. Devait-il la remercier ou continuer à l'ignorer ? Après tout, ils allaient se voir tous les jours, et souvent en plus, puisque Cuddy avait décidé de coller son bureau au sien. Il nota pour lui même qu'il devrait lui faire payer cette violation de son intimité, un jour ou l'autre. Une fois sortis, et voyant qu'elle ne se calmait pas, il tenta tout de même d'engager la conversation :

- Vous buvez trop de café ou vous vous droguez ?

Charmante manière de demander à une femme comment elle va…

De toute façon, elle ne l'entendit pas. Elle avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient encore à cause du stress ressenti pendant ces horribles, ces affreuses 90 minutes.

- Hey ! Ca va ? insista-t-il.

- Hum ? Oui, merci. Et vous ?

House n'eut pas le temps de répondre. L'avocat de la partie adverse, un espèce de playboy en costard comme pu constater Greg, venait de se planter devant Melinda.

L'avocate, quant à elle, ne le vit pas du même œil que House : il était grand, bien bâti, châtain avec de beaux yeux verts et un sourire ravageur. Mais là, tout de suite, peu importait ce à quoi il ressemblait, elle voulait savoir sur quel terrain il allait la narguer.

- Bonjour, je suis Frank Mayeurs, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous présenter tout à l'heure.

- Melinda Chancay (ndla : ah oui au fait, elle est française…).

- Enchanté lui sourit-il. Melinda je voulais vous dire que j'ai trouvé votre plaidoirie vraiment intéressante. Cette façon que vous avez eu de démontrer que, quoiqu'il en soit et surtout quoiqu'il en coûte, le Dr House avait raison, était passionnante. Si j'avais été un juré dans ce procès, vu votre plaidoirie, j'aurais soutenu le Dr House.

- Oh… Merci. Je suis moi aussi ravie de vous rencontrer.

House, quant à lui, n'était pas ravi du tout de voir ce Ken débarquer au milieu de leur conversation. Il cherchait une réplique à lui balancer pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu lorsque la greffière sortit de la salle d'audience pour annoncer que les jurés avaient pris leur décision.

- Déjà ?... s'inquiéta Melinda.

- Je dois vous laisser, s'excusa Frank.

Ils entrèrent se réinstaller sur leurs bancs respectifs. Melinda avait le cœur à tout rompre. Aussi lorsque le juge annonça que «les membres du jury considèrent que le Docteur Gregory House n'a pas fait d'application inconsidérée de son pouvoir médical et par conséquent qu'aucune charge n'est retenue contre lui. », elle crut qu'elle avait rêvé.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant râler Mr Johnson, qu'elle comprit que c'était vrai. Ebahie, elle se tourna vers House en lui adressant un sourire et une satisfaction qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru lui adresser un jour. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle l'aurait presque pris dans ses bras. Elle aurait voulu le faire, pour qu'il comprenne que c'était aussi grâce à lui, grâce à sa présence qu'elle avait réussi à gagner ce procès. Mais elle sut que ce n'était pas approprié.

Pourtant, elle voulait plus que tout partager ce moment avec quelqu'un. Elle ne s'avouera que plus tard que ce n'est pas avec n'importe qui qu'elle aurait voulu partager cet instant ; c'était avec lui. A défaut, ce fût Frank qui refit son apparition :

- Félicitations, c'était un beau procès. Je savais pertinemment que demander l'interdiction de la pratique de la médecine était impensable mais, vous savez ce que c'est, il faut défendre son client quoi qu'il en soit, alors…

- Oui… C'est vrai que ce n'est pas toujours évident de faire avec les opinions de ceux qu'on défend…

Réalisant qu'elle venait de dire que certains clients étaient difficiles à supporter alors que son client, House, se trouvait juste à côté, elle se sentit mal à l'aise.

M : Vos arguments étaient très bons vous savez. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que j'allais gagner.

Merde, encore une autre boulette : avouer à House qu'elle pensait que c'était perdu d'avance. Lui faire croire qu'elle le prenait pour un cas désespéré et impossible à défendre. Lui faire entrevoir qu'elle n'était pas si sûre d'elle après tout… Autant le dire franchement : _she screwed up_ (ndla : elle avait merdé)

F : Ah oui ? Vous me flattez !

Elle rougit. House était agacé de les voir batifoler et surtout de le voir faire le paon devant elle.

F : Melinda, j'aimerais vous inviter à boire un verre ou un café, comme vous voudrez… Vous voulez bien me donner vos coordonnées ?

Alors là, c'en était trop. House rétorqua du tac au tac.

H : Bon, quand vous aurez fini de draguer MON avocate, vous comprendrez que les gens qui ont un métier, un vrai, doivent retourner travailler. Alors, Ken, vous remballez vos flatteries ridicules et Melinda on s'en va. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, vous m'avez forcé à venir avec votre voiture, ce qui fait que je dois vous attendre pour retourner sauver des vies.

M : … Oui. Eh bien, Frank, téléphonez à l'hôpital, on me transfèrera l'appel.

H : C'est ça, au revoir.

Il l'attrapa par le bras, alors que Frank n'avait même pas eu le temps de répondre, et l'entraîna hors de la salle de tribunal.

M : House, lâchez-moi. Je peux marcher toute seule. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

H : Rien mais vous voir vous pavaner devant cet abruti n'est franchement pas mon passe-temps favori.

M : Je ne me pavanais pas !

H : …

House ne répondit rien car il se trouvait con. Son comportement était puéril. Il n'avait pas supporté que ce Ken puisse la draguer aussi ouvertement. Comme il l'avait dit, c'était SON avocate. Pour tout rendez-vous, attendre son tour.

Melinda quant à elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. House n'était pas un homme patient, ça crevait les yeux. C'était certainement la raison de sa réaction si inattendue. Mais au fond d'elle, il faut bien avouer qu'elle aurait aimé que cette réaction soit la preuve que House lui porte un peu d'attention.

Peut être qu'elle devait faire ses preuves. Peut être qu'elle devait lui montrer qu'elle était brillante, comme lui, et qu'elle faisait son travail aussi bien que lui. Ça devait être ça, la clef pour être acceptée par House. Après tout, il ne semblait pas avoir de vie de famille lui non plus. C'était bien la preuve qu'il se donnait entièrement à son travail.

Aussi, quand elle arriva exténuée à son bureau (après un trajet encore une fois silencieux) et qu'elle trouva encore du courrier, et encore une plainte contre House, elle s'y mit aussitôt. Cette fois, la procédure était un peu différente. La plainte n'avait pas encore été étudiée par l'autorité administrative compétente.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'aucun jugement ne serait engagé si ladite autorité décidait de rejeter la plainte.

Ce qui voulait dire que les arguments de défense de Melinda devaient être bétons et rapides.

Ce qui voulait dire que Melinda allait se coucher tard…


	4. La première faiblesse

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser et à m'apporter vos critiques. vous vous rendrez vite compte que House et Melinda ne finiront pas ensemble de ci tot. je vais les torturer un peu avant de leur faire plaisir... En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira... Bonne lecture !!

L

* * *

_La première faiblesse_

Vendredi 5 septembre – 10h10

Melinda avait passé toute la nuit à travailler sur la nouvelle plainte dont House était l'objet. Elle en était à son 7ème café et son travail touchait à sa fin, puisqu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à collecter une petite information auprès du diagnosticien et elle aurait bouclé le dossier _Skill_.

Elle était plutôt fière d'elle. Elle s'était vraiment démenée pour trouver tous les arguments qui pourraient éviter à House d'avoir à retourner au tribunal. Pour dire les choses comme elles le sont, elle avait hâte d'aller le voir pour lui présenter son travail.

Mais il était déjà 10h10 et House n'était toujours pas arrivé. Inquiète, elle décida d'aller demander à Foreman s'il travaillait aujourd'hui. Cependant, elle n'eut pas à le faire, puisqu'elle vit House passer devant son bureau. Elle sortit donc et se rendit dans le sien…

House de son côté n'avait pas bien dormi non plus. Il avait passé la nuit à repenser à sa réaction au tribunal. Il s'en voulait de s'être comporté en gamin et était persuadé que Melinda penserait qu'il avait un faible pour elle. Alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'y avait pas réellement réfléchi, mais il l'avait décrété. Il entendait donc, ce matin, lui prouver qu'il ne lui portait aucune affection.

Ainsi, quand elle entra dans son bureau, leurs comportements respectifs furent assez inattendus…

M : House, bonjour.

H : … (Elle n'y prêta pas attention).

M : Je voulais vous poser une question à propos de…

H : Mais vous allez me lâcher !! Vous pensez vraiment que vos histoires de plainte m'intéressent ?! Je suis médecin et vos problèmes d'avocate, je m'en contrebalance. Alors, vous faites votre boulot et vous me lâchez la grappe. Faites comme si j'étais pas là et allez vous faire voir ailleurs.

Melinda était choquée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel mépris. Du coup, forte des sept cafés qu'elle avait bu, de la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulé ses trois derniers jours, et accablée par la réaction de celui pour qui elle avait travaillé comme une forcenée, elle lança violement à travers la pièce le dossier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Celui-ci vint s'écraser contre la vitre en face, faisant tomber et cassant au passage un des bibelots que House avait entreposé sur son étagère.

Elle sortit en furie, tremblant d'énervement. Décidemment, ce médecin passerait son temps à la mettre en boule.

House quant à lui était estomaqué de sa réaction. Il ne comprit d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle s'était comportée de la sorte. Il avait toujours été méprisant avec tout le monde, mais c'était la première fois que quelqu'un semblait lui tenir tête. Il se dit tout de même qu'il y avait peut être été un peu fort, notamment en dénigrant son travail. Mais, de toute façon, c'était fait. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à avoir des regrets.

Quand Melinda entra dans son bureau, elle avait une boule dans la gorge. Cependant, elle essaya de relativiser (bien qu'elle en fût incapable). Elle se dit qu'après tout, si House avait décidé qu'elle devait le laisser tranquille, c'est ce qu'elle ferait. Ainsi, elle n'allait plus se démener pour lui, peu importe ce qu'il lui en coûtera. Peu importe les heures de boulot en plus qu'elle devrait abattre pour réussir à résoudre ses cas sans les informations qui lui étaient nécessaires. Peu importe les confrontations catastrophiques de House devant les jurés. Oui, peu importe les difficultés qu'elle allait devoir rencontrer. Elle décidait de faire sa vie sans lui.

Elle se rassit donc à son bureau et tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête. Ce n'est que vers 11h30 que Cuddy frappa à la porte de son bureau. Melinda la fit entrer, contente de voir quelqu'un qui n'allait pas la faire sortir de ses gonds.

C : Bonjour Melinda. Alors, comment se passe cette première semaine ?

M : Plutôt bien, je vous remercie. Nous avons gagné le procès hier.

C : Oui, je suis au courant. Félicitations. Ecoutez, j'espère que vous n'allez pas mal le prendre mais,… avez-vous eu le temps de travailler sur la plainte de Mme Skill ? Parce que, à ce que Stacy, enfin Maître Warner, m'avait expliqué, il est possible de ne pas passer au tribunal lorsqu'on en est à ce stade de la procédure.

Melinda lui sourit. Elle était plutôt impressionnée de l'attention que Cuddy portait à son travail.

M : En effet, c'est exact. Et oui, ce dossier est terminé. Il est dans le bureau du Dr House.

C : Ah oui ? Mais, le courrier est arrivé hier… (comprenant) Vous avez travaillé toute la nuit ?!

M : Eh bien… Je sais que la rapidité est importante dans ce genre de dossier. Il ne manque plus que la signature de House… Que je n'irais pas lui réclamer.

Cuddy était étonnée. House aurait-il réussi, en si peu de temps, à ce mettre la nouvelle avocate à dos ? Pourtant, elle avait gagné son procès, elle s'était battue pour lui, elle a bossé pour l'affaire Skill toute la nuit, …

C : Que s'est-il passé ?

M : Il m'a demandé de ne plus l'importuner. Et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire.

C : Mais…

M : Ecoutez, je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect, mais ma décision est prise. Toute l'activité juridique de cet hôpital ne tourne pas autour du Dr House, et je vous promets que mon travail ne s'en ressentira pas.

C : Très bien. Je vous laisse travailler alors.

Melinda lui sourit à nouveau et se replongea dans le pavé qu'elle était en train de lire.

Cuddy sortit et débarqua dans le bureau voisin.

C : House, vous êtes vraiment… (Elle se coupa, stupéfaite) Que s'est-il passé ici ?

La doyenne venait de s'apercevoir du désordre qui régnait dans le bureau de Gregory House. Des bouts de verre jonchaient sur le sol (ndla : le bibelot cassé) et des feuilles étaient étalées partout. House n'avait pas pris la peine de ramasser quoique ce soit.

H : Votre taré de nouvelle recrue a balancé son dossier à travers la pièce.

C : Le dossier Skill ? demanda Cuddy étonnée.

H : Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Vous croyez que j'ai réussi à lire pendant qu'il me passait devant les yeux ? J'ai du l'éviter, vous devriez être heureuse de voir que je n'ai rien…

C : Pourquoi a-t-elle lancé ce dossier ?

House prit un air sérieux :

H : Entre nous… Je pense qu'elle a un problème… psychologique, je veux dire… en dehors de tous les autres problèmes qu'elle doit avoir…

C : House ! Elle a travaillé toute la nuit sur ce dossier. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?

H : Comment ça, elle a travaillé toute la nuit ? (Là, tout à coup, il se sentait con.)

C : Ce dossier est arrivé hier, pendant que vous étiez au tribunal. Elle a donc passé la nuit à travailler, pour vous évitez de repasser devant le juge. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?

H : … De sortir. (Cuddy le regardait avec énervement). Je lui ai dit de me lâcher la grappe.

C : Et c'est tout ?

H : Oui… Enfin, vous me connaissez… On dit que j'ai un sale caractère…

Cuddy comprit qu'il l'avait blessée.

C : House, allez vous excusez.

H : Sûrement pas.

C : Oh que si. Pour une fois qu'une personne n'arrive pas ici avec des préjugés sur vous, vous faites tout pour qu'elle vous déteste. Pourtant, elle est vraiment très douée et nous avons de la chance qu'elle ait accepté de travailler ici malgré le fait que vous y travaillez aussi. Vous avez été grossier, vous irez vous excusez.

Et elle sortit sur ces mots, sans laisser le temps à House de contester sa décision.

Il s'en voulait un peu. Il y avait été fort, c'était maintenant certain. En même temps, elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle avait travaillé toute la nuit ! C'est de sa faute à elle aussi. Quelle idée de travailler autant, on dirait Cameron. Pourquoi faut-il que toutes les belles femmes travaillent comme des folles ?

House n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser ; il avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour ça. Melinda était une bonnefemme, et comme toutes les bonnefemmes, ça allait lui passer.

Mais Melinda ne changea pas son attitude. Jour après jour, elle croisait House et se retenait pour le pas le regarder. House, de son côté, devenait de plus en plus impatient. Il était étonné par le comportement intangible et impassible de Melinda. Il essayait de faire quelques blagues quant elle était dans la même pièce, mais elle l'ignorait littéralement. Il était d'autant plus énervé qu'elle discutait beaucoup avec Wilson et tous les autres.

Au bout d'un moment, il se décida à aller lui parler. Il savait qu'elle était dans son bureau, il entendait la musique qu'elle écoutait trop fort. Il se posta donc devant la porte et frappa. Elle mit sa musique en pause et invita à entrer celui qu'elle ne voyait pas. House s'attendait à la voir assise à son bureau, en face de la porte, mais elle s'était installée sur la table basse au milieu des canapés, entourée de bouquins de droit et de dossiers marqués de post-it de toutes les couleurs. En voyant que c'était lui, elle remit la musique et détourna son regard, le laissant planté là. Il cria par-dessus le bruit :

H : J'étais venu pour m'excuser, mais apparemment, ce n'est pas nécessaire…

Il tourna donc les talons, mais elle remit pause, le forçant ainsi à lui parler de nouveau.

H : Je… je suis désolé de la façon dont je me suis comporté. Je n'aurais pas du vous parler sur ce ton.

M : En effet. Mais ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

H : Alors, oubliez ce que j'ai dit. Et sachez que je suis très impressionné par votre travail.

Il avait l'air sincère, mais Melinda attendit un moment avant de lui répondre. Elle était consciente de l'effort qu'il venait de faire. Il avait ravalé sa fierté pour venir la voir et lui présenter ses excuses. Mais en même temps, il l'avait vraiment blessée. Il lui avait fait de la peine. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça l'avait touché autant, mais le fait était là. Malgré tout, elle s'entendit lui répondre :

M : J'accepte vos excuses Dr House. Mais je dois vous dire que votre comportement est parfaitement grossier. Vous êtes imbu de votre personne et c'est insupportable. Je me demande même comment James vous supporte…

H : Eh bien merci.

M : Je vous en prie. Nous sommes quittes.

Elle lui sourit.

Il était rassuré.

Il se dirigea en toute hâte dans le bureau de Wilson, pour lui raconter comment Melinda avait fini par lui reparler… Cependant, il ignorait que James avait beaucoup parlé avec Melinda et était tout à fait d'accord avec l'ignorance dont elle faisait preuve. Il l'encourageait même à ne pas flancher. Alors quand House débarqua tout sourire dans son bureau, il écouta d'une oreille amusé le récit inventé que House lui débitait (House le baratinait, en racontant que Melinda avait fait le premier pas). Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il savait tout, qu'il savait que son meilleur ami lui racontait n'importe quoi. Mais, il ne voulait pas braquer House, car il avait parié avec Cuddy que Melinda et lui finiraient ensemble. Et s'il braquait House, il était certain que cela n'arriverait jamais…


End file.
